spirit
by sword slasher
Summary: this is my first fic so please be honest in review and yes i know that my summary sucks rest off summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

S just askingSummary: Noah has a secret and Rex wants to find out what it is. What will happen when he finds out? Warning yaoi AND SLIGHT OCC.

AN: Hi this is my first fic like ever, so all bad reviews bad or good will be a complement. This is a Noex fic and yes, I know my summary is a piece of crap, but if it's good I might make other chapters. Well let's begin.

Disclaimers: I don't own generator Rex, if I did Rex and Noah would already be together.

**Spirit**

**Rex's POV**

I haven't seen Noah in a month, not since he told me he had something called a Trimester Exam. I had no idea what it was, but judging by how stressed Noah was over it I assumed it was important school stuff. Boring. Especially since it meant that we couldn't hang out.

The few times I did try to hang out with him he acted like he was going to die if he didn't pass. So I left him alone to study, although I did make him promise me I would be the first call he made when the exams were over. I was more than a little excited when he called me twenty minutes ago. We made plans to play ball and now I was headed to the park with the biggest grin on my face. I was in the best mood. I had my best friend back! And not only my friend, but my secret crush too!

I rounded the corner and could see the park straight ahead. I broke out into a run when I saw the b-ball court. Noah was already there, that wasn't surprising since he lived closer to the park than I did. He looked just as I remembered him. His back was turned to me as he leaned against the chain linked fence that bordered the four basketball courts and kept rouge balls from rolling into the swing sets and jungle gym where the younger kids played. All I could see was the shaggy bright blond hair and the familiar green air force jacket with light blue jeans and sneakers. A basketball rested at his feet and his head was bowed. He was no doubt checking his phone to see if I had sent a text; at least I like to think he was thinking about me.

"Hey Noah, long time, no see," I joked, stepping onto the basketball court.

Noah turned at the sound of my voice and smiled the smile that never failed to cheer me up. "Yeah, I know," he chuckled and shook his head in agreement. "You're late. I was just about to text you."

I had to resist the urge to hug him as my prediction was mostly and instead held out my fist. "Well, I'm here now."

Noah smiled and bumped his fist against mine. "Yeah, you are. Ready to get your butt kicked?"

I snorted. "As if; today you are going down, Nixon."

Noah laughed again as he bent down to collect the ball. "We will see."

We walked over to a free court and started shooting baskets to warm up our muscles and catch up on each other's lives. Well, I did most of the talking since all Noah said was that he had spent that last month studying and trying to pass exams. He seemed embarrassed by the lack of a social life or something, because he blushed whenever he talked about the exams. I told him not to worry about it and eagerly recounted some of the recent missions I had been on and drank in his reactions. I laughed particularly hard at Noah's reaction when I told him about the_ Chupacabra_ incident. His face was priceless as he stood there frozen in shock for about 10 minutes. I had to throw the basketball at him to get him to snap out of it. He automatically caught the ball and seemed to come back to his senses.

"So how did your exams go?" I asked, hoping to distract him as I tried to steal the ball back. Noah blushed again and moved the ball out of my reach with a shy grin.

"I won't know for sure how well I did, but I have a feeling that I passed all my exams with flying colors," Noah said with a shrug. "Though I am a little worried about math, but who cares?" he added with a nervous laugh.

"And by worried you mean you got an A instead of an A+?" I teased, giving him a smirk.

Noah dribbled the ball and stuck his tongue out at me. "Something like that," he sighed and causally shot the ball. It went into the basket; nothing but net. Damn him.

I went after the ball as it fell thru the net and tossed it back to him for another shot. There was no point in me trying to shoot the ball myself, not when Noah was in this kind of mood. Besides I loved it when he starts gloating about his successes. It is like he is trying to pass himself off as being better than me, but I know he only does that because he's intimidated by me. His attempts to look more impressive just made me smile. It took a lot of courage to try and be more extraordinary than me. It's so cute that I just want to rip off his shirt, tackle him to the ground and kiss and lick his body so much that I would dot hickeys all over him. He would look like a giant two legged pink and blue cheetah when I was done with him.

"Rex, you okay?"

Noah's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Hm?"

"You're staring at me," Noah exclaimed, blushing as he said so.

"Oh, was I? Sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow. It 'll be my treat." I asked, hoping he wouldn't freak out about the staring. Plus, I liked asking him out like this because I can imagine that where on a date, even though he thinks it's just the two of us going as friends.

''NO!'' he answered before the words left my mouth.

"Why?" I asked him curiously. I couldn't help be feel a bit rejected, but I noticed him starting to get nervous as he made his excuses. Interesting.

"S–sorry Rex, but I can't. I uuuhhhh, have a lot of homework to do," he explained, but there was something about the way he said it that made me not believe it.

I've hung around Six long enough to pick up a few tricks of the ninja trade and have learned how to tell when people were lying. And while Noah wasn't lying about being busy he wasn't telling me the truth about _why_ he was busy. "Oh OK," I said, hanging my head in disappointment. I knew that if I acted as if I had fallen for his lie he would feel guilty and try to make it up to me.

Noah fell for it, as he always did. "I'm sorry, Rex. How about Friday night?"

I perked up and gave him the biggest smile I could manage. "OK!" I agreed and wrapped my arm over his shoulders. "It's a date."

Before I could see Noah's reaction to my choice of words I heard the familiar whirl of a Providence helicopter as it neared the park. It looked like my time with Noah was up. I let Noah go and gathered my things. "See ya, Noah," I promised and then built my hover copter and flew up to meet the copter half way.

The side door slid open and Six stood there, his face grim and unhappy. I flew towards the helicopter and deconstructed my nanites before jumping inside.

"I hope you had fun." Six said, gesturing for me to sit down. He sounded sincere so I did what he said and took the seat opposite him.

"I did," I answered. I looked down to the ball court. Noah was looking up at the copter, his hand shielding his eyes from the sunlight and the wind. I waved and was unable to stop the grin on my face as he waved back. "I did, thanks for asking."

When we landed back at Providence I was ushered into a conference room where White Knight scolded me about honoring my curfew on one of the biggest monitors in the building. It was the usually talk and I spent most of the time daydreaming about the look on Noah's cheerful face as the copter pulled away. When Six and Knight realized I wasn't paying attention to them they told me that I could leave. I sprinted to my room before they could change their minds.

I found my chimpanzee lounging on his hammock flipping through one of my old comics. A plan came to me as I watched him flip a page.

"Hey Bobo, wanna spy on Noah tomorrow?" I asked, flopping down on my bed. I watched as Bobo's eyes grew large as he looked up from the book.

"Spy on your crush or do nothing? Hard choice," my partner said with a devious smile.

"You could get some dirt on him that you could use on the future for blackmail," I pointed out, that was a sure fire way to convince him to come with me. Ever since he found out that that Noah was my crush, he loved messing with the blond. I kinda felt bad that I have turned Noah into a target for Bobo, especially since I didn't even tell Bobo about my feelings for Noah; the primate had figured it out by himself.

"Deal!" Bobo nodded and went back to reading the comic. "By the way, are you going to tell me why is it that you want to spy on Blondie so much you want me in on it?"

I looked up at him with determination. "His hiding something from me and I'm going to find out what it is."

Bobo studied me for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Yeah right, you only want to know if his gay or not and if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend."

I frowned at him. Though it was half true, it wasn't the only thing that I wanted to know. He saw right through me, but I didn't care, I was still going to find out what Noah was hiding from me.

I waited until the end of the school day the next day before I snuck onto the school campus. The only people still on campus after hours were those who had stayed behind for club activities or sports practice. Bobo and I looked for Noah in the usual places; the place behind the school which was one of the blond's favorite places to hang out, the library, the biology labs, he was nowhere to be seen. I was about to give up hope of finding Noah when I saw the familiar shade of yellow hair down the hallway. I jogged after the guy until I saw it was Noah in a male cheerleader uniform. I was so stunned that I stopped dead in my tracks. I had no idea that Noah was on the cheer squad. He never told me. Was this the secret he was keeping from me? I followed him into the gym to investigate. He was hotter than I have ever seen before. I felt Bobo tug on my jacket. I looked down at him and saw that he had covered his mouth with a hand in order to hold in his laughter, tears steamed down the sides of his face. He was finding this way funnier than I was. He left after a while so that he could prepare to humiliate Noah, but I stayed behind to watch the practice.

Then I saw that they were done and where heading for the locker room and when they all got out I decided to eavesdrop on him. I followed behind him and his friends, making sure that I was in hearing distance while at the same time remaining far enough away to be seen.

"Hey Noah, how about going out with a great dude?" I heard one of the other guys ask. The bastard had the nerve to flex his muscles in front of Noah, as if Noah was into things like that.

"OK." Noah said. His voice was airy and flirty. It was a tone that I have never heard before now, and I wasn't sure if I liked it since he wasn't using it on me.

I blinked in shock, which quickly turned into anger. Noah had said yes to this loser the second he asked him out, but had turned me down when all I wanted was to see a movie. Could it be that Noah was attracted to men, but that he just didn't find me attractive? The thought depressed me.

The guy appeared as unprepared for Noah's answer as I had been. "Really?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Yeah, why not? If you know a great guy make sure you tell me, because I don't know any."

There was a chorus of laughter and the guy who had asked Noah out laughed the hardest.

A wave of emotion crashed over me. I was relieved, hurt, surprised, happy and slightly sad. Noah had turned the guy down just as he had with me, but he had said that he wasn't against going out with a guy. The problem was that he said he didn't know any great guys_. Um, hello? You know me, you jerk._ I wanted to scream at him. _I'm like one of the biggest great guys out there. I save your life like all the time. What is greater than that? You should have fallen for me a long time ago!_

"But what about that Rex guy?" I heard an Emo girl ask. (Wait, an Emo cheerleader? Creepy.) The second she said that my hope for me and Noah getting together had been rekindled. Creepy or not, the girl had sense.

"Nah, he's straight as an arrow. He'd never bother with a fag like me," Noah said sadly.

It broke my heart hearing him say that, if only he knew the truth! I opened my mouth to speak up when a girl in cosplay with purple braided hair screamed so loud that the entire school may have heard it.

"C'MON, I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU SAYING THERE'S NO HOPE FOR YOU TWO. JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL AND GET IT DONE WITH IT. I WANT YAOI!"

I chuckled at the girl's words. I was starting to like Noah's cheerleader friends if they were trying to get him to ask me out.

And then it hit me like a lightning bolt and I knew how to get Noah to be mine.

**Noah's POV**

"Sssssh, not so loud!" I literally covered Riley's mouth with my hand to shut her up. I knew she meant well, but she doesn't understand that me and Rex can't ever be together. That was the third time today I had to explain to her that Rex is straight and I always have to remind her about how he's always hitting on Doc Holiday or all those moments with Circe and any other girl that he meets and hit on. It infuriated me every time I had to listen to Rex boast about which girls hit on him that day or even worse see it for myself when we hang out. When that happens I usually find myself imagining that I am pushing all of them in a giant hole that leads straight down to Hell and when I am done with that I turn around, pull Rex into my arms and make out with him until I can't breathe anymore or until he pushes me off and kills me for doing that….

"You know you are cute when you are jealous and angry," Chad said with a laugh.

"What Chad?" I asked and realized too late that I had been speaking out loud.

"I didn't know how devoted you are to Rex if you are willing to push people into Hell for talking to him.

"Oh, God," I said, my face heated up in embarrassment. I was sure that my cheeks were as red as my Rex's jacket. What did I just call Rex mine? I groaned and bowed my head. I was losing it.

Riley hummed in agreement and tried to pry my hand off of her mouth. I released my hold and looked at my friends.

"Hey Noah, have you ever, oh I don't know, asked him out?" Alexa suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, Alexa's right. Just put it all on the line and ask him," Riley added, nodding in excitement.

"And risk losing the friendship with him? No way. I'd rather see him make out with 10 random girls while saying that gays are the scorn of the earth and should be eliminated." I rolled my eyes at my two fag hags. Didn't they know how dangerous that was? I looked at them and sighed inside. Of course not, most of their advice came from all the yaoi manga, anime and video games they loved. Sappy love stories where love prevails over evil or whatever and everyone got their happy ending. It was no better than believing in Fairy Tales.

Chad, Alexa and Riley all stared at me expectantly. I sighed. "Look, can we just drop it?" I pleaded. "Can we just go bowling and have a good time and deal with my love life later?"

They all shared a meaningful look before nodding their heads. I breathed a sigh of weary relief. I knew that they hadn't truly dropped the subject, but were waiting for the right moment to bring it up again. At least they would leave me alone for a while.

We all headed off to the bowling alley nearby to play a few rounds before the game, as we always did. We were on our second game when my cell phone started ringing. I paused in retying my rented bowling shoes and pulled out my cell. I felt my heart jump into my throat as I read the call ID.

"It's Rex. Everybody shut up!" I ordered. There must have been some sort of urgency in my voice that told them I was being serious because my friends quieted down as I answered it. They all knew that I didn't want him to know I'm a cheerleader.

"Hey, Noah, how are you?" he asked in his deep and confident voice.

"Hey, Rex I'm good. What's up? 'Cause if you want to do something now, I can't. I have homework remember?" I lied. He always fell for that line. All I had to do is say it in an annoying tone and bingo! he would apologize and promise to try calling again later. I still can't believe he thought I had to study for Trimesters so much. Yeah, I had to study to pass my classes, but my exams were months away. The real reason I told Rex that my exams where sooner than they actually were was because we made the Cheer Squad Regionals and I didn't want Rex distracting me, especially since that bitch of a captain, Stacy, was working us to death to prepare for it.

"Well, that's too bad. I was talking to Holiday earlier and for some reason I remembered that your school has a cheer leading squad and that there was a game tonight. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go. If you need to study before the game, maybe I could help yo-"

He wasn't able to finish because I interrupted him mid-sentence. "WAIT, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I screamed. My outburst scared Riley so much that the ball slipped from her fingers while her hand was going back. It landed on the floor with a loud THUNK! I watched as she scrambled to pick it up before it ended up in the gutter and cost her her turn.

"Are you okay? What the hell was that?" Rex asked his voice full of concern.

"Uh nothing," I lied, even though I knew that it was useless, there was no way Rex was going to let that slide.

"Oh, OK," the EVO replied nonchalantly, like it the loud sound didn't bother him at all.

I was speechless. He believed it! Suddenly I felt heat on my back and turned around in my chair to see Chad, Riley and Alexa standing behind me, trying to eavesdrop on my conversation.

Alexa gestured to my phone and mouthed "Speaker!"

I sighed into the cell phone and put my cell phone on speaker. Rex's voice came over the small device loud and clear. "Well if you can't come tonight, then what about the next game?"

There was silence. No one knew what to say.

"Noah, you still there?"

Riley hit me in the arm when I didn't respond right away. "Ow!"

"Oh, good, for a moment I thought I'd lost you."

I heard my friends muffled aw's at Rex's words and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "No, no. I'm still here," I managed.

"Cool. So about tonight…" Rex trailed off knowing that I knew what he was asking.

I cleared my throat. "Um, no sorry. I just can't make it."

"Too bad, I really wanted to see you in a cheerleader outfit doing cheers."

There was a collective gasp at that and everyone's eyes went large and our mouths dropped open at the same time. How had Rex found out about the cheer squad?

"Well maybe some other night," Rex continued as if he hadn't just given me a small heart attack. "In the meantime why don't you go on a date with me, or am I not that great of a guy to date you?"

The strength left my arm and I nearly dropped my phone in shock. Had I heard that right? Did Rex really just ask me out on a date? I looked at my friends they each wore the same shocked expression as me.

It was about 10 minutes until everyone in the cheer leading squad said '' I TOLD YOU SO ''

I gave them all dirty looks, and then looked down at my phone when I heard Rex's gentle laughter. "Well, looks like all of your friends agree so-" then the phone went dead and I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped and quickly turn around to see Rex staring at me with loving eyes. "So wanna go out?"

I sat there, staring at him stupidly. My mouth flapped open and close like a fish out of water gasping for air, I was completely stunned. Rex was here, he knew about Cheer Squad and he had asked me out; twice. It was a lot to take in at once.

"SAY YES!" everyone screamed at me.

"Yes," I said, nodding as well.

Rex grinned his most beautiful smile and drew me into a hug.

"I had a feeling that was what you'd say." He said, moving an arm to my waist while the other hand had me by the head, pulling me closer.

"Rex," was all I was able to say before our lips met in a kiss. Warmth spread over me as Rex held me and I felt myself reacting to his touch. I moved my arms to wrap around his taller frame and I inhaled, breathing in his scent as he deepened the kiss by turning his head slightly.

And then there was a bright flash of light and we broke apart. I looked to my friends and saw Riley with her camera in her hands. Rex leaned down kiss my cheek just as she took another picture.

"Riley! Stop that!" I ordered blinking away the small spots of light that swam before my eyes.

"It's okay," Rex said, kissing me again. "She can look, she just can't touch."

''Sorry, I love yaoi just as much as the next girl, but we got to get to the game," Alexa announced. "Rex, you're coming." She said, not given him the choice.

"Yeah, ok," Rex said with a shrug.

We all went up to the service counter and returned our bowling balls and shoes. As we left the bowling alley and walked back to the school Rex took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. I blushed and looked away before I returned the squeeze. I heard him chuckle softly to himself and I turned back to face him. He was looking at me and suddenly he stopped walking to kiss me.

"Hey, save something for after the game," Chad teased while the girls hollered and aww'd at us.

"Oh, believe me I am," Rex promised, winking at me.

Rex made good on his promise and we made out while everybody else changed out of their uniforms. I knew that I shouldn't have let him kiss me so much, not before our first date, but I could help myself and besides I liked kissing him, so I really didn't mind.

And while I knew that there were things, many things, which we had to talk about I _also_ knew that I could worry about that later.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

SPIRIT

CONTINUATION

**AN: HI IM DOING THIS FOR FUN I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS OK I WILL BUT I HAVE ANOTHER FIC CHARMED NANITES. WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FIC**

**disclaimers : I don't own anything only the occ and this story line**

rex was kissing his new boyfriend they have been together for 2 moths now. It was now may and rex haven't seen noah for the past few week's

noah had told him it was because of finals but he didn't believe it for a second ever since he found out that noah had lied to him with the whole trimester thing after a week

***flashback***

'' hey noah want some popcorn '' asked alexa as she handed him the popcorn bag . They where all celebrating that they won the cheerleading nationals so they had decided to go to the movies . They where watching a horror movie and they had invited rex ( mostly because they where at riley's house and she wanted some yaoi to happen and that's why she decided to put the scariest movie she had to make sure that they and a few other couple since she was doing the old trick of putting a scary movie so that the girls would be so scare that they would snuggle with there boyfriend )

they where already half way through the movie and most of the couples where all huddling in fear

noah had his face buried in rex's chest only seeing the movie from time to time because he was to scare , as for rex he was just seeing in excitement for the coming gore and violence

alexa was watching the movie like it was nothing but her boyfriend was cowering behind her '' hey babe how the hell can you see this and not be scare '' ask the red hair buff guy who once hit on noah '' because im both emo and goth and I like this kind of things '' was all that she said

riley was mad because not only was she the only one without a man but she was even madder because no one was kissing

after an hour the movie ended but not movie night so riley decided to go get a romance movie this time all the boys ( except noah who liked romantic comedy's ) groaned in annoyance while all the girls and noah just glare at there boyfriend which cause them to fake a smile and act as if they where into the idea

it had been an hour and the movie hadn't end and now they where in the part where the stupid bitch plans her plan to get the guy even though she will fail , so noah took this time for a little confession for rex '' uuummm rex you know how I told you about the trimester thing '' said noah all scare and nerves . Rex only nodded because he was eating some popcorn they had made again '' weeeeelllllllllll I kinda lied because we where going to regional and I didn't want you there '' noah said as quickly as he could because he knew rex was gonna be piss '' WHAT you lied how could you '' rex was piss just like noah had guess

after a few minutes of arguing they notice everyone staring at them . Then riley as always broke the silence that had fell by saying '' what your argument was getting better than a movie most of us have already seen a 100 times ''

*end flashback *

and that's why rex doesn't trust noah right now but just in case he decided to spy on him first which bring us to our story right now

for now rex had a camouflage jacket instead of his normal red jacket . He also had a helmet ( he even got the courage to where a helmet to spy on noah even though it will ruin his hair ) with a few branches on top his pant's where also camouflage and he had binoculars hanging on his neck

rex was hiding in a tree that was near the class window of noah's class then something hit him on his face . It was a piece of paper and when he saw from where it was thrown from it was riley . She look mad as hell and her new spiky red hair with yellow stripe's really making it look like she was on fire for how mad she was .

Rex open the piece of paper and it had a message

'' what the hell are you doing , no wonder noah have been having the feeling that someone was stalking him YOUR STALKING HIM look meet me in the gym after this class is over ok by by ''

it was half an hour later and riley went to the gym just like she promised to rex and so went there talk she explain everything to rex about finals and then rex left before anyone especially noah found him while riley went about her business

'' after school ''

''hey rex what are you doing here '' noah ask confuse about why his boyfriend was at his school waiting for him. Rex just gave his trade mark smile and gave him a peck on the lip and said '' what can't a boyfriend pick up his boyfriend up from school so that he can take him on a romantic date … oh and no is not an answer '' . the second he said that he grabbed noah's wrist and transformed his legs into a car where he quickly dove off without letting noah answer

to be continue

hey I decided to change this from one shot to an actual story so if anyone has ideas or something then please give them to me oh and if anybody is a total drama fan and like application to a story then please join mine I really want to start the damn thing and im in desperate need of guys im desperate enough to tell other people from other stories that how desperate I am so please review my story and if you wanna join my total drama fic then click on my home page just above oh and sorry that this was short I will make it longer next time ok


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: ****I am deeply sorr****y. ****I was gonna update****, ****but then my computer crashed and all my hard work ****got deleted ****so I took a hiatus****,**** but now I am back****! Yay!****  
><strong>

**Rex: ****In ****other words you got ****pissed off and cursed your computer and decided to quit and then you felt bad for leaving everyone hanging and decided to try it again****?**

**Me****: SHUT UP YOU****!**

**Rex: ****N****o**

**Me: Grrrrr! And now we commence the story Spirit again and I hope Rex will get what's coming to him!**

**Rex: What's ****that ****supposed**** to mean?**

**Me: ****You'll see and now DISCLAIMERS! ****Take it Noah!**

**Noah: ****Sword**** doesn't own anything of Generator Rex****,**** if he did Rex and I would have been dating since the episode where he discovered everything and I would appe****ar a lot more ****in the show!**

**Spirit Part 3**

Rex's POV

I paced in my room as I waited impatiently for Noah to return. It had been four hours since Riley had practically forced Noah to leave Ben Franklin High School and the blond still hadn't shown up.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I ran over to open it. I tried not to look as disappointed as I felt when I saw Six standing there.

"We will be heading out soon," Six said, shoving a file into my hands. "Why don't you actually read the specifications before we leave for once?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" I replied with a salute and a seriously expression on my face.

Six raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he left me to my reading.

After Six left, I slumped onto my couch. Going on a mission was the last thing that I wanted to do, but it was my job and although I would goof off most of the time I took my job seriously; after all people's lives were at stake.

With a sigh I reluctantly took out my cell and sent a text to Noah, telling him that I would be leaving on a mission and that I didn't know when I would be back at HQ.

After I sent that I looked over at the folder. Deciding to take my partner's advice I pulled the folder over to me and opened it.

I tried to read the file, but gave up after an hour as thoughts of my best friend kept breaking into my concentration. Eventually I gave up and checked my phone. No new messages. I didn't like that one bit. I closed my cell and leaned back in the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happen to Noah.

Noah's POV

How did I end up like this?

It had started out as a normal day, but as the day went on I had a feeling I was being watched. Whenever I turned to see if anyone was behind me there was no one that looked like they were playing me any more attention than anyone else and soon the feeling went away.

That should have been my first clue that something bad was going to happen.

It happened during the lunch hour. I was sitting at my usual table alone, eating a simple ham and cheese sandwich when I noticed a shadow creep up behind me and felt dread spread over my body. I had a pretty good feeling of who it was. As quickly as I could I swallowed what food was in my mouth and turned around to face them. Just like I thought it was a couple of guys from the football squad.

"You're a little late today," I said calmly. "I've already used today's lunch money."

I knew that they wouldn't appreciate the remark BUT I also knew they were going to give me a wedgy and stuff me in a locker whether I said anything or not, so why not say something? It was going to happen whether or not I played along. It was their normal routine to bully me…but this time things were going to be different. I just hadn't known it.

"Think you're pretty smart, don't you Nixon?"

Without warning two of them lifted me out of my chair and man handled me into the hallway towards the nearest Men's Restroom. After ordering everyone out the room was deserted.

"What's the matter, guys? You don't want an audience?" I choked out a nervous laugh. This wasn't going to be good.

And I was right. I was pushed to the ground and kicked in the ribs. I gasped for air as the breath was knocked out of me. This was new. I looked up at them with fear as I saw the mischievous grins on their faces.

"Oh, god no," I thought as they started to beat me up with cloth bags filled with rocks.

My screams did nothing to stop them, if anything it encouraged them. I don't know how long it lasted; it could have been minutes, it felt like forever. Over and over again they hit me. When they finally stopped I barely had the strength left to hear the snap of a pocket knife being clicked open and fight off one of the players as he lifted my shirt over my head and a new pain started in my chest. My throat already raw from screaming felt dry and my voice was hoarse and muffled by my shirt as the blade dug into my skin. The other football players held me down keeping me from kicking out as again and again the knife cut into me.

Finally, it stopped and they left, laughing and high fiving each other at their job well done. With a shaky hand pulled my shirt down and took as moment to breathe. I stayed there, stumped against the sink wall inhaling and exhaling gathering my strength. My chest burned and it was hard to breath, but using the sink for leverage I forced myself to stand up. I knew that if I stayed there and passed out it could be a while before anyone found me. Opened my eyes long enough to look into the mirror and I felt my stomach turn as I saw myself. There were deep impressions in my cheeks and neck. They were going to turn into ugly bruises, I could already tell.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I lifted my shirt and looked into the mirror. The sight made me dry heave. The letters GAF appeared red and bloody over my chest and I felt my eyes burn with tears. A coughing fit overcame me and something filled my mouth. I spat it out and saw red. I felt dizzy and weak but I knew that I had to get out of the men's room. Maybe if I made it to the back of the school where I normally hung out one of my friends would find me. I made it half way there before my body gave out and I fell to the ground, too exhausted to move I just lied there and waited to die.

Riley POV

"Come on, Alexa. Where are you? Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

I cursed as the call went to voicemail. I pulled the phone away from my ear in frustration and ended the call. I heard a moan and turned to the body on the ground. I had found Noah bleeding and barely conscious in the hallway. Quickly I called an ambulance for him and waited by his side from them as I furiously called Alexa.

While loading the semi-conscious blond into the ambulance the paramedics told me that I couldn't ride with them because I wasn't family or legal guardian and since Noah's family died a few years back; Noah was left completely alone to suffer, but that I could meet them at the hospital. I now stood watching the emergency vehicle drive off and tried to get a hold of Rex, but I don't have his number.

My phone rang at the same time as the ambulance turned the corner. I jumped and answered it. "Hello?"

"Riley? It's Alexa, what's up?"

Alexa's voice was so causal that I almost wanted to laugh. "I need to get a hold of Rex."

Alexa must have heard the panic in my voice. "Riley, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"Alex…it's Noah." I say and then burst into tears. "He's been attacked!"

TO BE CONTINUED

_**I am sorry for the long wait and now short chapter, but I swear from summer and on I will try to post more, though they will be short. Sorry, I tried to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything.**_

_**Me **_


End file.
